Hot Reunion
by Starkidkid
Summary: Lauren and Meredith welcome back Jaime.


"Ugh...ugh... oh FUCK" Meredith screamed, as she came into Lauren's mouth. Lauren let her ride out her orgasm on her tounge, then crawled up beside her, breathless

"That was..." Meredith panted. She was so out of breath, she couldn't even finish a sentence

"I know" Lauren was out of breath too "I can't wait till Jaime gets back tomorrow"

"We have to plan something good for her" yawned Meredith, playing with Lauren's nipples

"Yeah, I actually have a good idea..." Lauren filled Meredith in on the plan, then they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

Jaime couldn't wait to get home. She was visiting family in New York, which she always liked. Unfortunatly that meant being away from her girlfriends for two weeks, which left her extremly sexually frustrated. In fact, once or twice she had a Skype call with Lauren and Meredith while she got herself off. But masturbation never compared to Lauren's fingers, or Meredith's tounge. She couldn't wait to see them.

She walked out of the airport to see Meredith waiting for her. She ran over and hugged her. Meredith lifted her bag, and they walked to her car.

"So, have you and Lauren been having fun without me?" Jaime asked

"Well we've been fucking alot, but it's not the same without you" replied Meredith "What about you? Your own fingers working out for you?"

"Definatly not! I cant wait for you and Lauren to fuck my brains out. I haven't had a decent orgasm since I left!" said Jaime

"It might be sooner than expected..." mumbled Meredith, as they got in the car. Meredith got in the drivers side, and Jaime was in the passangers

"What the?!" said Jaime. Lauren was just beneathe her, where her feet would go

"Like I said, sooner than expected..." said Meredith, as she started driving. Lauren started rubbing up and down Jaime's legs. Jaime got the hint, and moved her hands away. Lauren lifted Jaime's skirt, and licked her inner thighs, making Jaime exhale deeply. Lauren was going agonisingly slow, and Meredith had taken the long way home from the airport

Lauren finally brushed against Jaime's slit through her panties, seeing how wet she was already. Jaime bit her lip to keep from moaning, and grabbed Meredith's thigh. Lauren rubbed her clit through her panties briefly, before peeling her panties down her legs, around her ankles. She ran her finger up and down her slit, being careful not to penetrate her pussy lips. She dipped her finger in just slightly then pulled away with Jaime's sweet necter on her finger, which she then brought to her lips. The sight almost made Jaime cum right then and there.

"Lauren, PLEASE!" She pleaded. Meredith judged by the grip on her thigh, that Jaime was amazingly horny.

Lauren got the hint. She brought her tounge slowly up to Jaime's clit and started licking. Jaime threw her head back and her eyes rolled back into her head. Lauren hadn't realised how much she missed Jaime's cum. She had intended to go slow, but ended up slopily licking her clit, unable to get enough of her sweet juices. Jaime let out a breathless moan.

"Try not to get her juices on my seat" laughed Meredith, smiling at the scowl Jaime gave at her, which imedietly turned into another moan

"No promises" Lauren said between licks. Jaime moaned again, which turned into a gasp when Lauren inserted a finger into her pussy. As Lauren began pumping her finger in and out of her pussy, Jaime was in absoloute heaven. With Lauren's tounge on her clit and finger in her pussy, with the added vibrations of the car on the highway. Jaime actually hoped they went over a few potholes on the way...

Lauren inserted a second, then a third finger into Jaime's pussy, and pumped faster and fasted, determined to make her cum and taste more of her juices. Meredith herself was getting pretty horny just watching. She couldn't wait until they got back. Jaime couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back and came. Hard. Her legs snapped shut, trapping Lauren's head,which she didn't seem to mind. Lauren licked up as much of Jaime's cum as she could, but alot of it still got on the seat. Jaime came down from her orgasm, and finally stopped moaning enough to try to catch her breath

"I told you to try not to get it on the seat!" Meredith said, as Lauren's head was freed. She really didn't care, they had had sex in the car before. There was probably dried up pussy juice everywhere.

"Im sorry" said Lauren "Let me clean it" She took Jaime's panties from around her ankles, and wiped up her cum on the seat, and Jaime's pussy, before slipping them in her own pocket

"Souvener" she laughed, when Jaime gave her a friendly glare. They got home and rushed into their apartment. They were going to have some fun.


End file.
